fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
GaroppoblowMe
Overview GaroppoblowMe was established in 2011 by Commissioner Matt DiGennaro as one of the twelve original teams in the League of Champions. GaroppoblowMe has appeared in one Championship Game (2012), where they lost to ma ma momma said. Since then they have failed to reach .500 in consecutive years and has five total wins between 2013 and 2014. In 2015, GaroppoblowMe had the second overall pick in the draft and selected recently reinstated Adrian Peterson. They began their 2015 campaign with a win over #FreeOJ. Thirst for Vengeance GaroppoblowMe's franchise has always been fueled by a desire for revenge. In 2010, the year before the League of Champions was established, owner Matt DiGennaro was one yard away from a championship. During that season, points were only awarded for every ten yards a player racked up, with no fractional points rewarded. In the semi-finals round of the 2010 playoffs, Aaron Hernandez had 19 yards receiving on only two receptions. Had he gotten the extra yard, DiGennaro's team would have advanced to the Championship Game. In the following week, DiGennaro's eliminated team put up more points than any other team in the league, including both teams in the championship game. The sense of robbery is what inspired the owner to become Commissioner of his own league and create a team bent on revenge. Over the years the desire has only grown. In the first year of the league, DiGennaro's own father won the trophy. That was the same year a first down pass glanced off the fingertips of Wes Welker in SuperBowl 46, inspiring the team's 2012 name "Welker's Fingertips." In 2015 newly named GaroppoblowMe drafted battle-torn QB Tom Brady, fresh off of accusations that he cheated his way to a SuperBowl victory. The need to prove himself being stronger than ever, GBM found the QB to be a perfect fit to return for another season and one more championship run. 2011 Draft 2012 Draft 2013 Draft 2014 Draft 2015 Draft Revenge Tour (2015 Season) GaroppoblowMe wasn't just bad. Their combined five wins over the last two seasons was the worst among all teams in back-to-back years. But that was all part of the past. GarppoblowMe came out guns blazing in 2015. Opening day, the Patriot Trio combined for 88.48 points. Facing off against Ryan Tannehill, his old QB, GBM crossed the 200 point line for just the third time in the last sixteen games. Their week one opponant, #FreeOJ, was a daunting challenger. Their team was notoriously good during odd numbered years and everything indicated they would have another good season in 2015. GBM beat their projection enough to take the game and start the campaign 1-0 and in third place. Third wouldn't hold for long. GBM moved into second place after a week two upset with The Shotti Bunch. Tom Brady had a season-high 50.79 points and New England Defense added 43. Combined, the Patriot Trio outdid themselves and combined for 131.19. Once again both teams beat their projections, but a breakout day for Adrian Peterson helped give GBM the edge. New pickup Lance Dunbar, who was expected to do big things in the absence of Dez Bryant added 12 in the flex spot. The success overshadowed a worrisome performance from Jimmy Graham. Second wouldn't last long either. GBM had their best game as a franchise in week three against Paddock 9. They became the seventh team to pass the 300-point line. Their 329.08 point performance was enough for fourth on the all-time list and was the second highest regular season point total in LOC history. AJ Green had a historical 60.70 points. Despite being the team's third opponant to beat their projection, P9 didn't stand a chance. With the downfall of the other two undefeated teams (Deez Sons of Bitchez and TEAM MANBEARPIG), GB, had sole possession of first place through three weeks and had already matched their win total of last season. Week four was an eye sore. Lance Dunbar tore his ACL and was placed on season-ending IR. Stevie Johnson suffered a hamstring injury and failed to meet his projection. With the Patriot Trio on the bye, Flacco, Sproles, and Green Bay Defense had to step up to fill the shoes. Flacco, who somehow won his game against Pittsburgh in OT, was sacked five times, had a pass picked and lost a fumble. He barely made it into positive points and finished with 6.56. Fire Goodell, fresh off posting the lowest total score by a winning team in LOC history, didn't break 200 but still handily won the matchup. It was the first time a team had failed to meet their projection against GaroppoblowMe and the first time a team had beaten them. Though not the last. Week five was a close one against Papa's Posse. For the second week in a row GBM underperformed. Brady failed to meet his projection for the first time in 2015 and with Peterson on the bye a lack of RB depth that reared its ugly head. Sproles filled in and mustered only 5.38 points. Kelce and Graham only combined for 12.50. Graham was proving to be a concern and a potential bust. However, late in the day on Sunday Brady connected with Edelman for a 59-yard touchdown, sealing the win. This new win streak wouldn't last. Prior to week six GBM traded away Darren Sproles for the Jets star RB Chris Ivory. This was the second season in a row that Paddock 9 traded Ivory to GaroppoblowMe, although this year there was no way they were getting Tom Brady in return. Included in the trade was a fifth round pick in exchange for a 10th, which GBM had aquired from P9 earlier in the year in a straight up 10 for 10 swap (which was now rendered inconsequential). The trade sparked controversy, particularly in the Dee camp. Matters came to a head when Ivory put up a season best 46.26 points. It looked like GBM would be able to take down Dee, who was a game back of first place and looking to usurp. Dee fired off a message that Ivory was the only player performing for GBM and he was aquired in "a bull shit trade." GBM responded simply: "no he wasn't." The trash talk was all for nothing. On Monday Night, down 33 points, Dee staged a huge comeback thanks to Philly Defense and one of GBM's arch rivals, Eli Manning. Manning threw a pick six early that all but sealed the deal, but Philly poured it on with sacks and TFLs. At the end of the day, both teams were tied for first with ma ma momma said and The Shotti Bunch, though GBM barely had the edge due to Points For. In week 7 GaroppoblowMe had as close to a bye week as possible in 2015 when they played the reeling TEAM MANBEARPIG. TMBP had three QBs on their roster that were not playing and had to pick up a forth, Jacksonville's Blake Bortles. Although Bortles staged an amazing comeback in London against the Bills, his fantasy numbers were not there and he ended up being a huge bust of a pick up. As for GBM, one Free Agency grab was proving to be the cure to the Jimmy Graham illness. Cleveland Brown Gary Barnage had scored over 20 points in three of his last four games and over 18 every week that McCown had played a full game at QB. As a top five TE in the league, Barnage had not even seen a start through six weeks in the LOC. Barnage was added in week five and remained on the bench for two weeks, but that was changing in week 7. Barnage started in a Flex position and had a 22.10 point day and made up for the bum Jimmy Graham, who was the only player on the team to not break 10 points in the matchup. GBM broke the 200 point line for the fifth time in the last seven games and handily defeated the 2-win TEAM. Facing the surging Reign Maker, GaroppoblowMe had their second 300 point performance of the season, reaching 301.24 late Sunday with a game winning kick from Hauschka against the Cowboys. The win was fueled once again by the Patriot Trio, who accumulated 132.57 points, and the Barnidge Carnage who beat his projection for the sixth straight week. Graham was benched for the first time and flex replacement Tavon Austin exploded for 36.93 points. Newly aquired Chris Ivory was the only disappointment with a weak 7.53 points in a loss to Oakland. Much like after their first 300 point game, GBM couldn't keep the streak alive the following week. Once again facing Philly defense, this time belonging to ma ma momma said, the team was victimized by injuries and beaten by over 40 points. Barnidge finally had an off game thanks to a scratch by QB McCown. Barnidge had yet to have a good game with Money Manziel under center. Brady and Edelman failed to meet projections as the Patriots favored the run game against Washington. Murray, although beating his projection, was injured late in the game, creating potential problems down the road. As a result of the loss ma ma momma said pulled into a tie with GarappoblowMe and The Shotti Bunch for first place. Now three teams were vying for two bye spots with four weeks left to play. With first place on the line, GaroppoblowMe had a rough start against FreeOJ. The flex positions were a huge question mark with four guys capable of filling two spots. In the end, Austin and Hurns played while Barnidge and Crowder sat. Hurns extended his TD streak to seven games but Austin came out flat while Barnidge and Crowder both beat their projections on the bench. FOJ, who had made a last minute pickup of Kirk Cousins to fill the spot left by Rivers (on the bye), went off to the tune of four touchdowns and 324 yards. He would best Brady by 12.67 points. Lucky for GBM, the rest of FOJ's team blew. Sanders put up a goose egg and five other players, including Denver Defense, failed to reach 10 points. An 80-yard TD run for Peterson coupled with a 76-yard touchdown pass from Brady to Gronk sealed the deal for GaroppoblowMe. They survived another week in first place but suffered their first big loss of the season. Julian Edelman broke his foot in the first half against the Giants and was out until NFL Playoffs, meaning he was KO'ed for the entire rest of the year in fantasy. Tom Brady's numbers would shrink even further. The very next week they lost Gronkowski and Aaron Dobson, the latter to IR and the former for an unknown period of time. This also put the Patriots defense in a tough position, as the team's offense couldn't sustain drives. In week eleven they would fall to The Shotti Bunch by putting up one of the worst performances in the history of the league. Their 133.21 point showing was by far their worst of the season. Not a single player met their projections. It knocked the team out of first place. After an easy matchup with Paddock 9, GBM entered week 13 with a win-and-in scenario for a bye spot. They had the point advantage on both Shotti Bunch and momma, but all three teams were tied with 8 wins a piece. Since Shotti and momma were playing each other, one was bound to hit 9 wins while they other would stay at 8. That meant 9 wins guaranteed a bye spot, while 8 wins for GBM would still be sufficient so long as they stay ahead of the loser in points. For the second time in three weeks, GBM laid an egg. They lost by 24.75 points to Fire Goodell, a team that was on a tear. In the loss, Brady recorded 18 negative points for sacks and picks. Had he not thrown a pick-six, GBM would have been in much better position. As it was, he had to hope for a miracle on Monday night. Shotti had come all the way back to take the lead against ma ma momma said thanks to Cam Newton. It was to GBM's advantage that momma lost and stayed under 247 points so that GaroppoblowMe would win the tie-breaker for second. Prayers were answered as Dez Bryant severely underperformed against the Redskins, gifting GBM a bye that they probably didn't deserve. The week of rest was huge. Brady's weapons were severely depleted. Hurns was concussed and Stevie Johnson had suffered a non-contact injury in the loss to Fire Goodell. Recent aquisition Doug Baldwin had put up monster numbers in week 13 (36.40), but the bye week would be telling as to whether his success was a fluke or if the team had finally found an Edelman replacement. 'Franchise Statistics' 'Season Records' Head-To-Head Records